


weave.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki teaches Pietro new skills.





	weave.

“So then, you move the thread through, like so,” Loki murmurs, and Pietro watches carefully, his expression concentrated. Loki’s lip twitches, and he fondly shifts his hand, gesturing for Pietro to come closer. “Your turn.”

“No, no, I’m not ready to–”

“You’re completely ready,” Loki murmurs, gently taking hold of Pietro’s arm and pulling him a little closer. He frames the younger man’s body with his own, looking at the loom from around the right side of Pietro’s slender frame. “You can do it at my pace if you’re nervous, darling.”

“I don’t want to  _break_  it–”

“If you break it, I’ll show you how to fix it. To own a loom is to be its reluctant engineer.” There is a short pause, and Loki leans forward, glancing at Pietro’s face. His expression is a mask of uncertainty. “Pietro?”

“Why are you teaching me this?” he asks, quietly.

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” Loki says. “Was I wrong?”

“No,” Pietro murmurs, and Loki watches his hands on the loom, delicate and careful, but fast - much faster than Loki’s own. His deep brown fingers are a blur of motion over the threads, and Loki smiles to witness their swift movements. “But you know, you’re not– You’re not my  _father_ , Loki. You need not devote such time to me.”

“The time I devote to you, in the scheme of things, is not so great,” Loki murmurs, patting Pietro’s shoulder. “Besides, if I do not, who will?” Pietro stares down at the loom for a long few moments, his spine very straight, and Loki wonders if he has said the wrong thing, if he has  _hurt_  the young man, but–

Pietro turns rapidly, and he throws his arms tightly around Loki’s neck,  _squeezing_  him. Loki is accosted by the scent of his cologne and the products he wears in his hair, but he does not complain: he smiles, and he presses a kiss to Pietro’s temple. 

Pietro returns to his weaving as if naught has happened, and Loki surveys his work with delight - and with pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
